Take You Higher: The Story of A Young Girl
by xoxocntin
Summary: Shelly James is a 17 year old girl beginning Sky High, she isn't very excited about it.. until, she makes friends, and even develops a little crush, BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! pairing currently undecided. RATED T
1. My First Day at The Freak Academy

Take you Higher.

The story of a young girl.

Sunday, May 14th, 2007

Well, I'm not very into the idea of a 'diary' so I won't call it so, this is my thought holder, journal, whatever you want to call it.. My name is Shelly James. I am 17 and I have quite the story.

I grew up in a town called Bellswood, on Limmer Street. Wasn't the greatest place for a young child to be raised, but I guess you can say I did fine... except for one thing... I'm kind of Telekinetic, or whatever the hell people are calling the ability to move and control objects with the mind these days. So, yeah. That kind of sets me apart from the general population.

My mother, Lani, has decided that she doesn't want me going to Bellswood High any longer because of how they would react if they ever found out.. so she did some research and found a 'School for Super Teens'... that's right.. I'm not kidding, they _actually_ have those.. I was pretty skeptical at first since I'm not really what you would call a 'social butterfly'.. I prefer to keep to myself and stay out of peoples' way..

I'm still not entirely sure how I got this 'ability', I just figured that I got it from my father, whoever he is.** BTW, if you are reading this and you are my biological father, please contact me.** But how I got it doesn't matter, I guess, what I'm going to do with it is what's important... yea, cliché? I know.

Well, it was all settled, I started at Sky High tomorrow, and I'm not too thrilled about it.. Just the thought of being around others '_like me_', yea.. kinda makes you want to throw up.. or like scream.. I don't know.

I just hope the guys there aren't like the guys at usual high schools, that's the last thing I need, more assholes... Well, I'm gonna call it a night, it's kind of late..

**Wish me Luck Tomorrow,**

_Shelly James_

**MONDAY, MAY 15th, 2007... **

**...SKY HIGH...8:34AM...**

Well, okay, I just got off the bus and already I know this was a BAD idea. I can't do this, look at all these people, it's like.. well, it's like normal high school, only it's like, 25,000ft in the air, and all these teens are equipped with _superpowers_.. okay, well, so am I, but still..

I pulled the buds to my iPod out of my ears and stashed my iPod in my bag, last time a teacher saw me with it, I got it taken away for like, a week.._ worst week ever, may I add_. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in, studying my surrounding, you know, just in case I need to make a hasty escape. At least, that was, until someone bumped into me, dropping their bag, books and papers spilling everywhere.

"Oh!" I leaned down to help her pick up all her stuff. "I am so sorry."

She looked at me, her green eyes wide, "No, it's okay." She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, "You're new arent' you?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah.. is it that obvious?"

She smiled. "No, it's just that I haven't seen you around anywhere, well, actually, I think I saw you in the line at TacoBell once."

mmmm, Taco Bell, it sounded soo good right now. I love Taco Bell, if you need to know. I don't know why exactly, I just do.. but then again I guess that really isn't that important. "um, probably. I don't think I've seen you anywhere."

I handed her the last book and she placed it in her bag. As she stood up, I was able to notice that she wore mostly green, not weird at all.."I'm Shelly."

"Layla."

**********

Well, so far, the day had gone pretty well. I made a friend, Layla, I got to all my classes without issues, they had decided to put me in the 'Hero Class' which I guess is like the popular clique or whatnot.. but whatever, I'm not into lables, I am who I am and no one is going to tell me other wise..

It was lunch now and I had no idea what to do. And by 'what to do' I mean, of course, who to sit with. I figured I would just sit with Layla and her friends, but then I saw somebody sitting by themselves.. so I decided, what the hell, why not?.

I plopped my tray down across from him. "Hi."

He didn't say anything, he just sat there and stared at me.. I guess he wasn't much of a social butterfly either.. "I'm uh, new."

Again.. he didn't say anything..

Suddenly, another tray landed next to me, I looked over and there was Layla, she sat down and looked at me, then shot a quick glance at the guy sitting across from us, "Warren." She said plainly.

He nodded, "Hippe."

_Okay_.. I thought, _that's not weird..._

_**********  
_

After lunch, there was free period, which has always been my favorite subject in school, the time when you can do pretty much whatever you wanted. I sat with Layla on the steps outside. "That guy, at lunch? Warren?"

Layla shot me a look, "I wouldn't get too interested.. he's kind of the one you want to leave alone here."

"Why is that?"

She shook her head, "Shelly, he's just not a people person.. He's a pyro, and not the friendliest one you'll ever meet. He's the son of Barron Battle.." I had no idea who that was. "Annnd, he's kind of got a thing for my friend Will." He was gay?

I opened my mouth, but she stopped me, "Not like gay or anything, but he just doens't like him. At all. Mainly because Will's father put his father away for like four lifes.."

...Oh, that would explain that... I couldn't wait to get home, so I could lay down, all of this who's who stuff was giving me a headache..


	2. The Frosh

Monday, May 15th, 2007.

Well, okay, today was pretty good, not quite as lame and depressing as I thought it'd be.. tee hee. But whatever Layla said about not getting too interested in that guy at lunch, doesn't seem to be sinking in. I'm still rather curious. I mean, he seems like the bad boy of the school, but I'd be willing to bet that underneath all that 'tough guy crap', there's a reasonable guy. I'll just have to work hard at getting to the reasonableness of him.

Okay! Changing subjects, did you see that thing that was on the news about the people in Turnell that got attacked by rouge zoo animals?? I know! It was insane!!! But kinda scary if you think about it..

I think Layla's got a thing for that guy, Will. She kept looking at him all 'googly eyed' during free period, when she wasn't telling me who was who and why I should stay away from them.. they're a lot of preppys at that school...

Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf... Lil' Wayne ruined that song.. I was just thinking about that... well whatevers, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on my math.. which is GAY btw..

**PEACE!**

_Shelly James._

**TUESDAY, MAY 16th, 2007....**

**...SKY HIGH....10:49AM....**

Great, another day at The Freak Academy, yeah, you're probably wondering why I'm referring to myself as a freak, well, let's face it. I am, we _are_. No need to sugarcoat it.. it's the truth, and that's that. Well, whatever, I'm just sitting here in Medulla's pretending to pay attention. Why was his head so big? And also, that chick over there, the 'queen bee', has been staring at me for the past twenty minutes and it's kind of creeping me out..

"Ms. James, would you care to tell us what is so important that it's causing you to stare out into space instead of concentrating on the lesson?" Mr. Medulla asked from the other side of the room.

I sat there for a second before realizing, that he was talking to me, I sighed, "Just thinking about Heath Ledger's amazing a-" Medulla cut me off.

"Office!"

Whoopdie-doo, I gathered my things and headed out the door. As I wound my way through the hall, totally lost in my thoughts of Taco Bell, I almost didn't notice when I ran into someone, "Whoa, watch where you're going!" I barked, only to look up and see Warren, the guy from lunch.

"I was just about to say the same thing, Frosh."

Frosh? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Excuse me?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're the new chick, right?"

I nodded. Well, at least I had gotten him to talk to me. "What's it to you?"

"Exactly," he stepped to the side. "You're the frosh." he began to walk away. I wasn't about to let him leave with just that. I made up my mind right there, to stalk him until I got something useful out of him

"Wait!" I ran and caught up with him. "Where you heading?"

**********

_Will Stronghold walked speedily down the hall, late for one of his classes, he turned a corner, to see Warren Peace walking with.. who was that? Will had never seen her before.. was she new? He didn't know and quite frankly, didn't care... He strode up to them, "Hey, um, I couldn't help but notice that I've never seen you before.." Will looked to Shelly and smiled.. but only for the moment.. the moment that was ruined by Warren._

"_Look, Stronghold, why don't you just do what you're good at and walk away?"_

_Shelly glanced up at Warren. _

"_Whatever, Hothead." Will said before turning around and walking off back in the direction he had came._

I looked over at Warren, "You really _don't_ like him do you?

"Eh," he shrugged a shoulder, "He's just annoying..look," he turned toward me, "It's weird enough that you're stalking me.. so let's just keep all talking down to a minimum, ok, Frosh?"

I nodded and we started walking again... after a few moments of silence, I decided to say something, "and... it's Shelly..._Hothead_."

**R&R!**


	3. Keeping An Eye on Things

Thursday, May 17th, 2007.

Ugh, I didn't have school today... My mom had to take me to this weird like government testing place and they like tested my ability... like, how far I could go or whatever. But it was weird because it wasn't voluntary.. my mom _literally_ had to take me.. and they took some blood and ran a few CAT scans.. and they were all whispering to each other, or staring at me and writing stuff down... I wonder if anyone else had to go to that...

W/e,

_Shelly James._

**THURSDAY MAY 17th,2007...**

**....Local Taco Bell.... 4:27PM...**

I've been sitting here in Taco Bell for like, two hours just sitting here, texting my friend Peter.. He's normal, like you. Not like me.. I don't think.. I hope not... oh well..

I finally got fed up and went outside.. I crossed the street and walked into the hardware store. I walked up and down the aisles, I was the only one in here, finally, some alone time.. Just me.. Shelly time. I stood there, manipulating the screws and bolts calmly.

*BANG!*

I quickly turned around, I saw something run around the corner. I quickly followed.. when I rounded the corner I saw him.. Stronghold... "What are _you_ doing here, kid?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I blinked, "So, super strength.. what do you plan to do with that?"

What the hell was this? Why was the pussy here? Will steadied himself, "There's something about you.. something..different, scary different. There's something inside you that you cannot control..."

I did a quick once-over of the store.. there were at least three exits and there's always through the roof.. "What are you talking about?"

"You're different from everyone else.."

I smirked.. "Well, yeah... so are you." What was with Stronghold? He seemed actually focused and like, determined on whatever the hell he was doing..

He shook his head, "No, you're different from _everybody_ even us supers.."

"How do you know this..?" I could feel myself start to tense up and suddenly, as if I had no control whatsoever, nails and bolts began to rise from their drawers.. I looked around, they all began pointing towards the twit before me.. "Listen, Stronghold, you better tell me.."

"Do you seriously think those tests were _just_ tests?"

I was struggling to keep my ability under control, "How do you know about those?" I asked wearily..

"I know everything... I know what they're planning for you.. I know a lot more than you think...I know why you brother, Halen, was in that tragic 'accident'..." I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up..."I even know about your father, and why he never wanted you.."

That was when I snapped, I lost all control, everything was a blur.. I had no idea what was happening, what I was doing.. I heard guttural screams coming from the boy at the end of the aisle, two feet off the ground, against the wall, an invisible hand constricting his throat.. Then everything went black..

I sat up screaming.. I quickly realized I was in my bed and I shut up.. I glanced at the clock, 2:46AM.. My mother ran in, I was crying.. ,"Mom.." I threw my arms around her..

"What's wrong, Shelly??"

"Mom, What did those doctors tell you?" I asked her, coughing back the tears..

She looked me in the eyes.. "They told me to keep an eye on you.."

_See, Shelly, they just want to keep an..eye...on you.._ I thought...wait...That wasn't me...

**Yeah, I know, Kind of confusing, but trust me, it'll make sense later on..**


	4. Something More?

Saturday, May 20th, 2007..

_Let it be the rain that pours_

_And not my soul_

_Let it be the leaves that are shed_

_And not my tears_

_Let it be the snow that falls_

_And not my heart_

_Let it be the waves that clash_

_And not my words_

_Let it be the earth that breaks_

_And not my resolve_

_Let it be the ice that melts_

_And not my strength_

_This I ask through silent sigh. AMEN._

**Goodnight and God Bless,**

_ Shelly James.._

**...The Next Day....**

**......Residence of Layla Williams... 8:24PM...**

I'm spending the night here at Layla's tonight.. It's Sunday and we don't have school tomorrow.. yippee.. We've been watching movies in her room, mainly stuff like Marvel movies and stuff.. people like us.. and we just finished the first two 'X-men movies' and were a little into the third..

"I don't see why girls are so obsessed with that Hugh Jackman guy.. quite frankly, I don't see anything about him that's attractive.. well, okay, maybe his eyes, but whatever.." I looked over at Layla for a brief moment.

She nodded, "I know.. they act like he's the Sexiest Man Alive.. ha, I'd rather vote for that Scott guy, or that Warren dude, the one with wings? I know he's blond and all, but still.."

I laughed. "I know.. He reminds me of Iggy from the Maximum Ride books.. Blond, white wings.. only he isn't blind, that's for sure."

"True.."

A few moments had passed and we were at the part where Logan is like Making out with that Gene chick.. I look over at Layla, she was chewing her gum rather loudly. She felt me looking at her, turned at me, smiled, and focused back on the television. I guess it was pretty trivial, that we had these...'gifts', that we could 'save the world'.. but from what? I wondered.. what were we to save the world from? Ourselves, our brothers (and sisters, not to be sexist or anything), why? Why was this responsibility put on us? What made us so different from everyone else that we were given this curse? They say we're special, but really we're not, we're just like you. Only, we have unexplainable capabilities, were we the higher being? No, we're human, like everyone else, only we're not, are we? Why us? Who was choosing who is given these powers and who isn't? Huh? Who? Or..what? Was it God? Or someone else.. something, else? Someone simply playing God? Or are we merely the next link in the evolutionary chain? I didn't know, but it was all giving me a headache..

But then.. it hit me, like a 2x4 to the face, those tests, the dream.. It had to have something to do with me, my _gift_.. was I like that Gene chick? Was I more powerful than I thought? Was I becoming a danger to myself and everyone around me? What did the government want with me? Were they scared of me? Obviously.. but then again, of course, mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand.. That's it, they _don't _understand, how could they? And even if they did, what is there really to understand.. was this all some plan? Some sick game the world was playing? Or was it something more?

_Very nice, Shelly, you're starting to get the idea.._

"What, Layla?" I asked.

She looked at me awkwardly, "Um.. I didn't say anything.."

What? I heard her, or at least I had thought I heard her, or am I just being paranoid again?

_You're not paranoid, Shelly... _ There it was again, only this time, I realized, It was in my head.. like my thoughts, only it wasn't me doing the thinking.. It was someone else.. I had heard that voice somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.. _Who are you?_ I thought to myself..

_You know who I am, you've known me your whole life.. _

I scoffed. _I doubt it. _What the hell was going on? The government was running weird tests on me, and now, suddenly, I've got a voice in my head that sounds like a messed up fortune cookie? I _seriously_ doubt this is all natural.. But, whatever, I decided, I'd just ignore it.. and get back to the movie.. this was _my_ night with my friend.. and no stupid voice in my head was going to tell me otherwise..

**....Tuesday, May 23rd, 2007...**

**..Sky High... 11:46AM...**

I sat at lunch with Warren, no sign of Layla yet, but I wasn't very worried, she was probably off 'fixing' the school garden, which had recently been the subject of quite some neglect. It was like the usual lunch without Layla, Warren didn't speak, and if I spoke to him, all I'd get in return would be a grunt or a growl. Fun.

But I'd just summed it up to him not really wanting to be associated with 'The Frosh' as he has made a point to address me. He probably just saw me as some stupid girl who was appearing to be 'stalking' him.. I smiled, I wouldn't exactly call it stalking him, I see at more of.. curiously studying him... at all times.. I've kind of made him my little project out of boredom and interest.. There was so much about him that no one knew, no one understood. There was a side of him that no one had ever seen, and I wanted to see it, wanted to understand it, wanted to get to know him, who he _really_ was, the _real_ Warren Peace. Not the quiet badass he lets out to be..

"Why are you doing this?" Warren's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Doing what?" I questioned.

He put down his spork, "This. Being nice to me. Following me around. Talking to me?"

"I don't know," I began, "I guess I'm just curious about you, that's all." I looked him in the eyes, searching for something, anything, any emotion at all. All I saw were two dark eyes looking back at me.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who would want anything to do with someone like me."

I sighed, what was he talking about? "Well, that's probably because you don't know me."

Warren raised an eyebrow, "No, I mean, you just look like one of them," he shot a quick glance at the 'populars' of Sky High, "only, you're not. Are you?"

"No. Never really have been, I've always been kind of a loner, I like to keep to myself, but, however, there are few people who get to me, who spark my curiosity...." I trailed off when I saw how he was looking at me..

"Like me?"

I nodded, "Yes.. like you. I find very few people who I can relate to.. and when I do... I kind of get a little too inv-" I was cut short.

"How can you possibly relate to me? You hardly know anything about me! And with what little you do know, I doubt that you can really establish a connection or can I say, relate." He seemed rather.. how can you say.. distraught?

"Well, I would if you'd let me.. I mean, why won't you let anyone in, let anyone get close to you? Are you afraid? Is that it? Are you scared that you're gonna get hurt? That someone's gonna let you down, betray you? Or even.. " I hesitated for a second, "or even break your heart?"

I could sense the fire bubbling up inside of him, "Listen, you don't know a thing about me, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"But I _am_ talking.." I stood up. Why was he so god damn stubborn? "So why aren't you answering?" I grabbed my tray, ready to leave.

Warren growled, "Because!" he barked.. "because I can't."

I turned towards him briefly, "Cant? Or Won't?" he simply glared at me, "Think about it, once you can answer me, I'll be listening." I then turned and walked away, dumping my tray and proceeding out of the cafeteria leaving Warren to his thoughts.......


	5. The Angel's Demise

Date not really necessary.. 2007

People talk about us in many different ways.. especially in movies.. some say we're mutants, others say we're an entirely different species altogether.. Well, whatever we are, our powers aren't manifested the same way, never. They can appear at different periods in our life, however, a high percentage of the time being in our teen years. I, however, became how I am at the age of four.. My mother was so shocked. But, of course, not quite as shocked as I was. As you can imagine, I was quite reckless then, as was any four year old, but you must keep in mind that I was a four year old with an amazing ability.

But back the topic of how people see us. I did some research last night I found some forums. Some, being most, people fear us, thinking that we are going to try to take over as the alpha beings. Other's think that we're the next step to our futures, and them there are some, who want to help us, whatever that means. But the way I see it, we don't need help, and if we do, what is it we supposedly need help from? I mean, yes, there are some of us who may need help controlling their gifts, some that are confused, scared, and unable to cope with what's happening to them, yes, they may need a little bit of help, but it'd probably be better if they got help from others like them, well ok, us.

I'm not done, there were some people, not very many, but then again I didn't scope through every forums I could find. But there are a group a people, not like us, who want to 'exterminate' us, wipe us out. End our existences, they believe that if they destroy all of us now, it'll end the 'gifted ones' forever. They're talking _GENOCIDE_. And I'm NOT kidding.. what Hitler was to Jews, They are to us. They seriously believe that we're a threat to the ongoing of mankind. They think what we are is a disease. An uncurable disease. We're not a disease, We're people just like them.

I also found several groups of people, just like us, who have gone into hiding, scared and alone, confused, trying to escape the danger of people knowing what they can do. I know this might just sound some plot to some cheesy movie, but it's not, we're not. This is serious.. I know I'm not much of a person to get in the way of these kinds of things, but God Dammit, I'm tired of this, what is so wrong with us? Why are they afraid? There is **nothing** wrong with us. We're not mutants, we're not some failed experiments, we're fucking people! With feelings, and emotions, we're just like everyone else, except for the fact that we're _special_. They can't stop us, no one can. We will live on forever, we will overcome many obsticals, but we will always come out the other end. We will not die. Will not give up. I know many of you who are like me, really have no idea what I'm talking about, but trust me, you will.

We are not just some stain that people can spray some Windex on and rub us away, We are a superior force. We will reign over the insignificant peons that hate us, that fear us, that, that, that just don't understand us. We will live through this. And what's to come, wether it be peace, or it Be a war, it doesn't matter, because either way, It'll probably end up being a war, and It'll be a war that I intend to fight. Even if it means my death, I will die for those like me, those that deserve a chance at a near-normal existence. Because, well, let's face it, we ARE different, we ARE special, _I_ am special, different, gifted, and I'm goddamn proud of it. Because this is who I am, and This is who I intend to be for as long as I live, and no one, I repeat, No One is going to change that or tell me otherwise. They may be the beginning, The Alpha, but we, my friends, we are the Omega, We are the end.. No, we are the future.

**Kind of had an ephifany there,**

_Shelly 'The Angel's Demise' James._


	6. Further Development

**...Thursday, May 25th, 2007..**

**.....The Paper Lantern...7:16PM....**

I walked into the Paper Lantern, this was where Layla had told me that I would find Warren, She said he worked here. So, I figured he'd be here, somewhere. I sat myself down in a booth in the corner, I sat for a few minutes, I could feel Warren there, I could sense him. I just couldn't see him. I looked around the little restaurant for a while, still not seeing Warren. Just then, A short Asian woman came up to me with a pen and a tablet, "Can I get you anything?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "A glass of water would be nice." She nodded and hurried away, only to return moments later with a glass of ice water in her hands.

"Thank you." I said as she set down the glass and wondered away. I took a sip. What was I doing here? Did I really expect him to let me in, let me know anything about him. Was I really even expecting him to say a word to me? As I sat there inwardly berating myself for even coming here, I saw him. There he was, with a tray of glasses and a towel casually thrown over his shoulder, he didn't seem to notice me, but he was heading this way.

"What are you doing here, Frosh?"

Okay, nevermind. He knew I was there. I was so ready for this before I got here, but now, it seems that everything I had prepared to say was like not there, I had completely forgot, there was nothing, I didn't know what to say, but I figured I'd have to say something. "Mygrandmafartedandskittlescameout!" I blurted out. ...What the hell did I just say??

He raised his eyebrows and set the tray down on the table, "Um..ok..." he gave a slight smile and sat down across from me, "So, why.. exactly are you here?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I wanted to talk, I'm sorry about getting all over you the other day, I just.. I don't know, I just kinda want to know you. People tell me you're dangerous and everything, but I just don't believe them, I mean, sure, you can do dangerous things with your pyro ways..but.. I just.." I looked up at him to see if he was even listening. I put my hands up on the table, I saw a spoon sitting at the other end, I opened my hand and with a flick of a finger, the spoon had found it's way between us and was now hovering a few inches in the air. "I just think that there's a lot more to someone than meets the eye, and I think that there's a lot about you that no one knows but you, Warren. But.." I settled the spoon on the oak table and looked back up at the pyro across from me, "I want to know those things. I want to know _you_."

He was still for a moment, as if taking it all in, He nodded and smiled at me, "You see, Frosh. I'm a complicated person. There's probably a lot about me that, yes, you would want to know, but there's a lot about me that I'm sure _no one_ wants to know.. most of it you wouldn't understand." I stopped him.

"Why won't you let me try?" I pleaded. "I know I've only known you for like what? A week, C'mon, Warren, I'm not as stupid as you think."

He looked at me awkwardly for a while, "You really wanna know?" I nodded. He cocked his head to the side for a moment then averted his gaze to a candle at the end of the table, he smirked as it slowly glided towards him. I kind of like being able to use my ability around people. He held out his finger and suddenly, a flame ignited at the tip. He guided the flame to the wick and it slowly took, casting odd shadows onto the wall a few feet away. The he looked at me and began telling me things, starting with when he was young and he first discovered his Pyrokinesis.. He seemed to have quite the past, but who was I to judge?

We sat there for what felt like hours, just talking. I learned so much about him. And I slowly began to understand why he was the way he was, why he was so afraid to get close to anybody.. His father leaving, ok, well, I guess being inprisioned for four lives didn't count as leaving, but to Warren, it did. I didn't see why Layla had advised me to stay away from Warren, he wasn't that dangerous, even I am far more dangerous than he is.. but I guess it doesn't matter.

*********

When I arrived home, I immediately took to the roof. Sitting alone, I reflected on the evening's events. I heard a noise and quickly looked up, a light went on in my neighbors window. The bedroom. Almost instantly I heard the ever-so-familiar yelling and knew that they were fighting again. Jacob and Melony McAndrews weren't the happiest family I knew. They fought nonstop, mainly over simple insignificant things. I blame most of it on them being young and of course, thinking like young people. ha. Again, with the trivialness. But I'm not gonna go into much detail. All I can say is that she was really mad, and for some reason, I could help but get the feeling that it had something to do with how he never addressed her by her own name. Don't ask me how I know this, I just get this feeling, that's all.

I couldn't help but think that there was more to the story, that there was something he wasn't telling her, something big. Something about their son, Jayden. Something that could change their lives forever. In fact I knew, I knew there was something he was leaving out. I could hear him saying it over and over again in his head. I hear him, but I don't understand him. I stood up, and slowly walked closer to the edge of the roof, closer to the fighting. It was slightly clearer now, but it was still too fuzzy. Then all at once, there it was. Jayden was like me. Jayden, the eight year old boy, was a freak, just like me. I stumbled back, loosing my footing for a second and almost falling off the roof entirely. I clutched at my head. What Had I just done? Did I just....read his mind? Oh, God.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I quickly punched in Layla's number. _Ring....Ring....Ring....Hello?....Shelly?..What's Wrong?...._

'Layla...I think...I think I can... I think I'm more of a freak then I thought.."


End file.
